


Ein Neues Leben

by Jelena2002



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Dominatrix, F/F, F/M, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Slaves
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelena2002/pseuds/Jelena2002
Summary: Begleite eine Sklavin welche Ihr früheres Leben aufgibt um bei einer Domina und einem Sklaven einzuziehen und ein ganz neues Leben zu Starten .





	Ein Neues Leben

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,  
> das ist meine erste Story.  
> Ich bin für Kommentare und Kritik offen.  
> Ich werde versuchen bald weiter zu schreiben

In Frankfurt geht eine Sklavin von der Zeil zur neuen Altstadt, bis sie vor einem unauffälligen Haus stehen bleibt. Dieses Haus wird von einer Domina bewohnt, welche die Sklavin bereits kennt. Die Sklavin hält vor der Tür an und überlegt ob, sie rein gehen will. Denn wenn sie rein geht, dann wird sie für immer mit der Domina zusammenleben müssen. Die Sklavin klingelt, die Tür öffnet sich von alleine. Hinter der Tür steht ein männlicher Sklave welcher nur eine weite Leder Schorts an hat. Er befiehlt ihr, sie solle sich ausziehen, Klamotten müsste sie sich erst verdienen. Die Sklavin hat nur einen Mantel, Unterwäsche und einen Collar an. Den Mantel, die high heels und die Unterwäsche packt er in eine Box welche er neben die Tür stellt. Er zeigt ihr das Haus. Im Erdgeschoss befindet sich eine augenscheinlich normale Wohnung eine gut versteckte Holztreppe führ nach oben. Die obere Etage ist für BDSM vorgesehen. Dort sind verschiedene Räume. Ein Rum ist mit einer Mischung von verschiedener Medizinischer Sachen wie ein Gynäkologischer Stuhl. Und hinter einer schweren Tür ein großer, spärlich ausgeleuchteter Raum. Darin hingen an der Rot gestrichenen Wand reihenweise Gurte, Riemen und andere Werkzeuge zum Fixieren. Auf einem kleinen Tisch in der Mitte lagen Peitschen. Daneben befand sich eine Art Liegestuhl mit unnatürlich abgespreizten Arm- und Beinflächen an dem überall Schnallen und Gurte angebracht umso zu fixieren das man ganz und gar ausgeliefert ist. Dann gibt es noch zwei Zimmer eines hat eine geschlossene Tür das andere Zimmer ist komplett leer. Das erste ist vom Sklaven das zweite von der Sklavin in welchen sie wohnen werden wären die Domina unten wohnt. Plötzlich klingelt es an der Haustür. Die Domina ruft dem Sklaven zu: „Mach auf“ welches er zögernd macht. Der Sklave kommt wieder zur Sklavin welche oben geblieben war. Während die Domina unten etwas zu klären hat. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Personen, die geklingelt hatten auch ein Sklave und ein Meister waren. Der Sklave hat unter seinem Mantel einen Baby Einteiler an. Die Domina holt die zwei Sklaven runter und erklärt: „Das ist Meister, und sein Little blaue, Meister und ich werden ein bisschen erwachsen Arbeit klären, nimmt mal blaue mit in das rote Zimmer. „Die drei geht darauf hoch auf der Treppe frag der Sklave was Blue angestellt hätte das sie ins rote Zimmer gehen sollten. Blue antwortet: „Ich wollte nicht mit Daddy mit kommen in diesem Outfit, weil es mir peinlich war.“ „Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein, du siehst gut aus darin“ widersprach die Sklavin. „Was bekommst du sonst als Strafe von deinem Meister auf solches verhalten?“ „Das ist mein erstes Mal in so einer Situation“ kam die beschämte Antwort. “Oh ok was bekommst du, wenn du widersprichst?“ „ich bekomme für 5 min ein Gag und soll mir überlegen was ich besser machen könnte „Ok dann hier machen wir dir den mal rum der sieht sogar aus wie ein Schnuller. Du kannst hier im Gitterbett überlegen, Sklavin und ich gehen ins Zimmer und schauen Fernsehen.“ er zog die Sklavin mit sich und lies Blue allen. Sie wollte es nicht den so konnte er nicht Bescheid sagen, wenn etwas war, doch der Sklave zog sie mit sich „Mistress meinte doch ich darf nicht in dein Zimmer“ erhielt seine Hand auf ihren Mund und zog sie ins Zimmer aus Panik biss sie in die Hand. überrascht schreit er auf und zieht die Hand weg sofort hört er schnelle schritte die Treppe hochkommen. Die Sklavin hatte sich schnell in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen. Mistress und Meister fragend drohen den Sklaven wo die anderen waren: Blue bekommt seine gerechte Strafe und die Hure hat mir in die Hand gebissen und ist weggerannt.“ darauf war ein lauter klang gefolgt von einem dumpfen Aufprall zu hören. Mistress hatte den Sklaven so stark geschlagen das er hingefallen war. Der Meister war schnell ins Zimmer gerannt und hatte seinen Weinen Little gefunden. Beide gingen darauf schnell während er auf Blue einredete. Wenige Augenbliche nachdem sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, befahl die Domina dem Sklaven in den roten Raum zu gehen. Der Sklave wurde nervös, als die Domina ihn hineinschob. Erst nachdem sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte erkannte er das ganze Ausmaß: Sie War rot im Gesicht und machte sich nicht mal die Mühe sich umzuziehen. Sie drängte den Sklaven dazu, weiter in den Raum zu gehen, bis er schlussendlich an der Wand stand wo sich auch der Liegestuhl befand. Während die Domina zu ihm hinüberschritt nahm sie im Vorbeigehen und nahm mit selbstbewusstem und entschlossenem Blick eine Peitsche in die eine Hand, und den Maulkorb in die andere. Als sie fast schon sein Gesicht berührte, befahl sie ihm durch ein drohendes Schwingen der Peitsche und eine Handbewegung sich umzudrehen. Nachdem er diesem Befehl folge leistete, schwang die Domina den Gag in Form eines Maulkorbs um ihn herum und zog hinter seinem Kopf die Schnalle so eng an, dass er leicht stöhnte. Daraufhin gab sie ihm zur Bestrafung einen heftigen Peitschenhieb auf das Gesäß. Währenddessen gab sie ihm mit lauter Stimme zu verstehen, dass er keine Geräusche machen solle, da ihn dies in noch mehr Schwierigkeiten bringen würde. Danach zog die Domina ihren Sklaven mit einem schnellen Ruck nach vorne und drückte ihn auf den Liegestuhl. Um sicherzustellen, dass er sich nicht wehrte, schwang sie während sie ihn an dem Stuhl festschnallte wieder bedrohlich die Peitsche in der Luft. Nachdem er ein weiteres Mal stöhnte zog sie die schnallen nun so fest an, dass er kaum mehr in der Lage war sich zu bewegen. Zuletzt zog sie noch einen Gurt um seinen Hals, sodass er nicht mal mehr in der Lage war seinen Kopf zu heben. Daraufhin sagte die Domina zu ihrem Sklaven: „Das ist für dein Stöhnen, Sklave! Ich dulde keine Geräusche. Du redest nur wenn ich es dir erlaube!“. Sie lief mit schnellem Schritt zu einem Schrank in einer Ecke des Raumes hinüber, öffnete ihn und holte etwas für den Sklaven zuerst nicht Erkennbares, heraus. Danach ging sie zu ihm und er erkannte, dass sie ein Korsett für ihn geholt hatte. Sie legte es ihm um den Oberkörper und begann damit, die Fäden langsam aber sicher extremst eng an zu ziehen. Währenddessen wartete sie darauf, dass er ausatmete, sodass sich sein Brustumfang verkleinerte. In genau diesem Moment zog die Domina es mit viel Kraft so eng an, dass er kaum atmen konnte. Sie achtete jedoch darauf, dass sie es nicht zu fest anzog, da sie nicht wollte, dass ihr Sklave bewusstlos wird und den ganzen Spaß der noch folgte, verpassen würde. Während dieser Prozedur stöhnte ihr Sklave ein weiteres Mal welches wie ein tier klang. Die Domina nahm als Konsequenz eine noch größere Peitsche vom Tisch und schlug ihm damit mehrfach auf den Oberkörper, welcher nun von seinem Korsett verengt war. Sie schrie ihn währenddessen laut an, dass er nur Geräusche zu machen habe, wenn sie es verlangt. Als sie jedoch seinen noch recht entspannten Blick wahrnahm, warf sie ihm vor es sei für ihn noch nicht genug und entschloss sich dazu, weitere Geschützte aufzufahren. Sie schritt wieder zum Schrank aus dem sie kurz zuvor noch das Korsett geholt hatte. Diesmal jedoch zog die Domina mit einem zufriedenen Blick ein Cockring raus sie zieht im unsanft die Hose runter und befestigt das Gerüst darauf. Fertig mit der Prozedur legt sie ihm eine augenbinde drauf langsam und leise geht sie aus dem Zimmer und schlierst ab langsam und ruhig geht sie zur Tür von der Sklavin. Vorsichtig klopft sie an der Tür. Darf ich reden oder brauchst du Zeit für dich?“ fragt sie vorsichtig in sanfter Stimme. Weiß ich kommt Mistress kommt leise Antwort „hast du ihn wirklich gebissen habe gerade noch nicht auf die Hand geschaut?“ Darauf kommt ein geschocktes Geräusch gefolgt von weinen „Ja hab ich ,er hat Blue gefragt was er angestellt hat und welche strafe er sonst bekommt dann hat r ihm den Schnuller Gag in den Mund gestopft und ihn ins Gitterbett gesetzt .Blue hatte total verängstigt blickt ich hab widersprochen aber er hat mir seine Hand vorm Mund gehalten und wollte mich ins Zimmer ziehen aber sie haben mir beigebracht nur in ein Zimmer zu gehen wen sie es mir befehlen daher wollte ich es nicht da hat er fester gerissen .aus Angst habe ich ihn gebissen .es tut mir so leid ich fühle mich so schrecklich und schuldig .“ darauf weinte sie laut und stark los da war es der Domina zu viel sie machte vorsichtig die Tür auf und nahm die Sklavin in die Arme nach einer langen Zeit beruhigte sie sich . „kannst du laufen ?“ fragte die Domina „glaub, Glaub schon „ kam als stotternde Antwort so gingen sie nach unten „nimm die blaue Tür da ist ein Wohnzimmer und warte auf dem Sofa auf mich befahl „Domina mit ruhigen aber bestimmen Ton .die Domina ging weiter in eine Küche und machte eine warme Milch mit Honig für sie Sklavin und ein Großen Kaffee für sich .Mit einem Tablett mit Keksen den Getränken und Taschentüchern geht sie ins Wohnzimmer .Dort sieht sie Sklavin unsicher am Rand vom Sofa sitzen. Domina holt ein Korb mit decken und Kissen und gibt ihn mit den Worten „nimm was du brauchst und willst „die Sklavin machte es sich bequem und suchte bequeme Positionen, sie verlor dabei ihr gleiches Gewicht so dass sie auf Domina fiel diese nahm sie in die Arme und streichelte ihre Haare. Die Domina fing ruhig an zu reden „zu deinem verhalten du hast dich sehr gut verhalten, ich möchte das du weißt das wen so was passiert du immer kommen kannst das Wohlbefinden von allen ist Wichter als Bestrafungen. Aber das wichtigste ist jetzt das du weißt das du sicher bist und er dir in der nächsten Zeit nicht näherkommen wird. Um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen wollen wir einen Film oder eine Serie schauen?“ „gerne welche Plattformen haben sie?“ „alles und wir können alles schauen auf das du Lust hast“ nach langer Suche entschieden sie sich für eine Dokumentation über Tier Babys irgendwann schlief die Sklavin friedlich ein die Domina machte den Fernseher aus und blieb ein bisschen bei ihr vorsichtig ging sie weg und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer .Am nächsten Morgen wachte die Domina auf schlich ins obere Stockwerk sie bindet den Sklaven ab mit den Worten „du gehst in dein Ziemer ich habe dir Wasser und Essen für den Tag hingestellt Ich will dich heute nicht sehen !“Das gute war das er ein Klo im Zimmer hate so dass er kein Grund hatte raus zu kommen .als er im Zimmer war stellte sie einen Bewegung Melder an die Tür sollte er doch rauskommen .sie ging leise wieder runter die Sklavin schlief noch. Sie setzet sich ins Zimmer und wartete bis die Sklavin aufgewacht war. Als diese aufwachte war sie erstmal verwirrt wo sie war doch schnell war sie wieder wach und orientiert „guten Morgen meine süße“ „guten Morgen miss“ „komm wir gehen in die Küche Frühstück Machern nach dem Frühstück gingen sie in einen begehbaren Kleider Schrank. die Domina befahl der Sklavin sich auf den Hocker in der Mitte des Raumes zu setzen. dann kahm eine einstündige kleiderprobe sie entschieden sichern für eine hellblaue Shorts, ein schwarzes top und schwarte Sandalen. sie gingen los. Ihr Ziel war ein Amt in welchem alles Papier und Dokumente auf den neuesten Stand gebracht werden .am abends kamen sie erst zurück die Domina sagte das die Sklavin erstmals im Wohnzimmer wohnen könnte. Am nächsten Morgen fragte die Domina „Glaubst du, du kannst wieder nach oben oder brauchst du noch Zeit?“ „Ich glaub es geht“ „Ok wir machen alles in deinem Tempo, Kannst dir so viel Zeit lassen wie du brauchst“ So gingen sie langsam hoch. „Können wir kurz ins Arzt Zimmer gehen in will nur sicher gehen, dass dir nichts Schlimmes passiert ist?“ „Ok“ war nur die knappe Antwort die sie bekam. Im Zimmer angekommen wies die Mistress mit der Hand auf die liege. „keine Sorge, kannst auch sitzen wen dir das angenehmer ist“ Sie machte ein kurzes Check-up „Woher wissen sie das alles?“ „Ich hatte mal einen Slaven der Arzt ist und der hat mir das wichtigste gezeigt“ „du hast nichts Körperliches aber du hast ein Schock erlebt!“ „Es geht mir eigentlich besser“ „Ok wir fangen an aber Langsam“ In diesem Moment schlug sie der Sklavin leicht auf den Po. Diese machte ein erschrecktes Geräusch aber ein entspanntes Gesicht „Du hast dich in den Letzen zwei Tagen sehr gut verhalten, daher hast du dir drei Belohnungen verdient. Überleg es dir gut“ „Wenn ich mir ein Bett Wünsche, bekomme ich Matratze und Gestell gleichzeitig oder einzeln?“ „ich wusste ich habe mir eine schlaue und auf jeden Fall die richtige Slavin Geholt“ Sagte die Domina mehr zu sich als zur Sklavin. „habe ich was falsches gesagt?“ fragte die Sklavin erschrocken „Was? Nein ganz im Gegensatz genau für dieses Verständnis mag ich dich doch“ kam es mit einer Umarmung als Antwort „zähen die Kissen und decken vom Wohnzimmer auch als einzelne Sache?“ „Nein alles im Haus kannst du benutzen also schon vorher fragen aber Ansicht kannst dir alles nehmen“ „kann ich mir die Belohnungen aufheben?“ „Ja Kannst du „Dann wüsche ich mir nur einen Teppich“ „Ok weißt du welchen oder noch nicht?“ „Doch ich weiß schon welchen Teppich ich will! Den Teppich gibt es bei Teppich & Tapete! Den Roten kuscheligen Teppich “ „Ok ich bestelle dir den“ „Dürfte ich mir auch eine Wand mehr im Zimmer wünschen, wenn ja muss jeder Stein einzeln sein?“ ja du kannst dir den Raum einteilen, je nachdem wie du es umsetzen willst musst du es dir erarbeiten. Geh runter und hohl dir die Kissen und decken die du magst und richte dir dein Zimmer ein“ „kann ich stifte und Blätter haben?“ „Klar im Schrank unterm Fernseher gibt es stifte und Blöcke kannst ein Block mit nach oben nehmen! Ich bringe dir was zu essen nimm dir aber eine Wasser Flasche mit. Ich gehe mal nach dem Sklaven schauen.“ Die Sklavin holte sich Stifte und ein Block im Zimmer machte sie sich eine Liste für Belohnung und zeichnet Bilder für ihre Wände Daraufhin ging die Domina zur Tür vom Sklaven machte den Bewegung Melder aus und klopfte „Darf ich rein?“ Habe ich eine Wahl?“ kam die bockige Antwort „ja hast du entweder ich komme rein oder wir reden über die Tür oder ich komme später zurück“ „Ok.Ok“ daraufhin ging die Tür auf und der Sklave stand unsicher in der Tür „kommen sie rein“ der Sklave hatte ein Boxspring und ein Sessel ein Schreibtisch und ein Büro Stuhl. Beide setzen sich auf das Bett. „Was war den los?“ „Die Jahre waren wir nur zu zweit Plötzlich an einem Tag kommt eine neue Sklavin und ich bekomme die Verantwortung für einen Anfänger Sklaven das war mir irgendwie zu viel“ „Das ist doch nicht schlimm du hättest was sagen können ich hätte dir geholfen .“

**Author's Note:**

> Danke für Lesen  
> Wie soll es weiter gehen?   
> Ich bin offen für Vorschläge.


End file.
